


Office Politics

by Higuchimon



Category: Digimon Tamers
Genre: Digimon Flash Bingo Challenge, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1579448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[one-shot, Digimon Flash Bingo, #010, favourtism, Yamaki x Reika] Some jobs just aren't worth the office politics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Politics

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit.  
 **Fandom:** Digimon Tamers  
 **Title:** Office Politics  
 **Characters:** Yamaki, Reika, OC  
 **Word Count:** 255|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** Humor|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenge:** Digimon Flash Bingo; prompt #010, favourtism  
 **Notes:** This will comprise a set of unrelated drabbles that cover multiple characters and pairings. My summary notes will change for each new drabble until I've completed the entire set.  
 **Feedback:** All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Summary:** [one-shot, Digimon Flash Bingo, #010, favourtism, Yamaki x Reika] Some jobs just aren't worth the office politics.

* * *

Aren’t there rules about dating co-workers? Or subordinates? Whatever it is you want to call those two, they shouldn’t be dating each other. Or whatever it is they’re doing. 

She gets all the good perks. The best working hours. All the time off that she wants. Not that she asks for it, but I know she gets it anyway. She can have a vacation whenever she wants one. 

Of course, she kinda has to put up with him too, and I don’t know if that’s a perk or not. I wouldn’t call it one, but I’ve never found arrogant jerks to be that interesting. And if there’s an arrogant jerk in this place, it’s Yamaki Mitsuo. And he knows it. 

I want to tell someone about them being together but the last time I thought about it, he gave me a look from two rooms away. I don’t know how he did it, but I swear I felt his eyes on me for ten minutes. You do not want to be stared at by Yamaki for ten minutes. I didn’t want to be stared at him by him for ten seconds. But he did it anyway. 

In all honesty, while he’s bad enough, it’s even worse when _she_ does it. Getting stared at by the boss is one thing. But the look Ootori Reika gave me in the break room made it even worse. 

You know, if there’s going to be office favoritism around here, I think I want to look for a new job. 

**The End**


End file.
